


somehow

by Sosamo55



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is a Mess, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Short & Sweet, the daisy necklace lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sosamo55/pseuds/Sosamo55
Summary: "Sorry about what?" He couldn't help but ask, what would make his lover apologize out of nowhere? "I'm sorry I lost your daisy necklace" the way hyunjin was so serious and apologized sincerely was just so adorable, the younger had no choice but to bury his mouth on hyunjin's shoulder to stifle a loud laugh to not wake minho up, why hyunjin is so adorable like that?(Or: a drabble I wrote based on a fanart I found on Twitter)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	somehow

Darkness. It was all what welcomed hyunjin when he entered his dorm room late at night, his fellow members are asleep, other than chan who's still working in his studio, and his boyfriend, seungmin, was nowhere to be found.

He sighed when he stood in front of his long mirror, hand unconsciously rubbing his empty neck, disappointment bubbling up in his chest at himself for losing his daisy necklace, it was his favorite and he really loved it, it was _seungmin's_ , but he lost it.

"What's going on in that pretty head?" The sudden soft whisper and the warm hand that hugged his lean waist were so familiar that he immediately feels himself pout, out of reflex, "I miss you" his whisper was met with a low, fond chuckle, "jinnie we were together for practice today, and I visited your live as well, are we being clingy again?" Seungmin's voice was so calming, his hand found its way under hyunjin's shirt and started to rub small circles with his thumb on hyunjin's hips.

When all that seungmin got was silence, he gets closer, now fully back hugging the older, his other hand went its way to intertwining itself with hyunjin's fingers as he put his chin on the taller's shoulder, drinking in his beautiful flowery smell from his body and the coconut from his hair, a small smile stretched his lips as he knows now who's the little thief who uses his shampoo.

"Wanna talk about it?" And hyunjin sometimes wonders, how he got himself such a boyfriend like seungmin, but nonetheless, he just pouted further more, a small whine escapes his throat when seungmin chuckled softly, the sound light and clear next to his ear, "seungminnie.. seungminnie I'm really sorry" he whined through the dark quiet room, confusing the younger boy.

"Sorry about what?" He couldn't help but ask, what would make his lover apologize out of nowhere? "I'm sorry I lost your daisy necklace, I know you really liked it on me and I really _loved_ it so bad too and now I can't help it but feel bad every time I see myself in the mirror without it" the way hyunjin was so serious and apologized sincerely was just so adorable, the younger had no choice but to bury his mouth on hyunjin's shoulder to stifle a loud laugh to not wake minho up, why hyunjin is so adorable like that?

"My dear god, hyunjin, why are you still apologizing about that? I told you multiple times that I'll buy you a new one if you really wanted it so bad" his soft talking ended with a featherlight kiss on hyunjin's neck, the older still has his hair in a ponytail, making the access to his neck easier, let alone his wide v-neck blouse, a little bit of teasing won't hurt, right?

"But seungminnie I still feel so bad about i-hnn- minnie, m-minho hyung is here, what are you-" hyunjin tried to surpass the urge to whimper loudly as both of seungmin's hands slipped under his blouse and started to room around his chest, his pretty lips kissing all over his neck while humming softly, "minnie t-that place is a little-" a soft moan stopped his sentence when seungmin punished his nipple with his slender fingers, "we can't get in trouble again" he managed to say that finally between his irregular breathing.

Seungmin hummed, licking, kissing, and biting softly at hyunjin's soft skin, hand reaching up to rub against his collarbones, "I'll take the responsibility" he whispered then bit quiet harshly on a specific place, making hyunjin moan a bit too loud for minho's liking to make him move in his sleep, "keep it down jinnie, we don't want our precious hyung to wake up, now do we?" Ironically enough, he bit on hyunjin's ear while saying this, making him shudder visibly.

He looked up to see himself in the mirror, seungmin's black hair is all he can see next to him, his belly is showing from how high seungmin's hands are under his blouse, his face was beat red, and even he can see himself shaking, half of his body was supported by seungmin's arms, and the wet noises of seungmin's kisses and licks were loud in his ear.

When seungmin felt he was satisfied with his work, and the older was on edge and he can't risk _them_ getting too excited, because they have a rough schedule the next day, he pulls away, making hyunjin open his eyes slowly and pout at the loss of attention he was having, seungmin chuckled and kissed his cheek softly then smoothed down his blouse and turned hyunjin around to face him, "you're the most important thing to me, angel, no necklace or any other object or person will get me mad at you, so let's just forget about it okay? You need to sleep already, cuddles?" Something about seungmin talking softly and the love he holds in his eyes for the older boy that eased the uneasiness that hyunjin was having, and the boy nodded, happy with the offer.

"Cuddles" his smile was shy but wide, whispering in his head about how lucky he is to have seungmin, and how he'll never wanna anyone other than him.

**Author's Note:**

> Why I'm so whipped for baby hyunjin? anyway, take twitter away from me,   
> everything's making me wanna write about seungjin lately.  
> I hope you liked that mess lmao.  
> catch me on Twitter @ RenByeol01


End file.
